TMNT QA
by in-umbra
Summary: Hi guys I've decided to do a Q/A! I'm new at this Q/A so bear with me as I try figuring it out! First chapter contains rules and other things you can and can't do on this Q/A. I hope to hear from you guys! Have fun!:)
1. Rules

**A/N: hey guys, I decided to do a Q/A for TMNT...however I have certain rules to this Q/A.**

 **ABSOLUTELY NO INCEST (OR TCEST) RELATED QUESTIONS! (if you don't know what that is, look it up)**

 **No personal questions (ex: my name, where I live, etc)**

 **No inappropriate/perverted/sexual questions**

 **No bullying (obviously)**

 **If you ask any questions regarding 1-3, I will not answer them. I'm not gonna mention #4 because you should not even do it.**

* * *

 **Any other questions you may ask. You can either ask me questions, or you can ask any of the characters from TMNT. You may also ask any of my OCs (Liv, Kestin, Shiloh) questions too. However, to prevent spoilers, their responds will be of where their story is up to date as of now (ex: Liv just getting saved from bullies by Casey).** **Also if you must ask me a question, just refer to me as Umbra instead of in-umbra because that just sounds ridiculous.**

 **If anyone has a ship question (ex: RaphxMona), then don't be afraid. Even if I don't agree with the ship, I will at least try not to be biased on the matter. I'm not gonna judge you on your ship. Any ship question is ok except for tcest.**

 **You may also do truth or dare questions, but make sure they're appropriate!**

* * *

 **I don't know how long I will do this because I'm working on other fanfictions so I might or might not do this for long. I just wanna try it. If I'm breaking any rules regarding fanfiction (I've read them but just to be safe), please let me know!**

* * *

 **Umbra: *shuffles through notes* ok guys, I think that's everything!**

 **Raph: uh...I think you forgot something!**

 **Umbra: *looks over at Raph* what do you mean? What did I forget?**

 **Raph: our permission! Why are you even here?!**

 **Umbra: because this is my Q/A and I get to do what I want!**

 **Raph: ugh! You do all of these stories, and yet you never put yourself in them!**

 **Umbra: well...yea because I write those stories. It wouldn't make sense if I was in them, now would it?**

 **Raph: oh, so you put other people in it! And why did you make that Kestin guy?! He's an idiot!**

 **Kestin: *off stage* I heard that!**

 **Raph: wait a minute! He's here! Ugh! Where are you?! *storms off and crashes are heard in the background***

 **Umbra: guys, don't touch that! Ugh!**

 ***please stand by***

* * *

 **Heh sorry about that guys. Had to go break those two up...and I also had to get the others to help me. Anyway, one more thing I forgot to mention. If you want to ask me about any of my OCs and their personalities or made them the way they are, then go right ahead.**

 **Anyway, I know this is a lot, but I had to get this all in so you guys understand the rules. I hope to hear from you guys soon! Bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umbra: hi guys it's me and we will be starting our Q/A session!**

 **Mikey: YAAAAYY**

 **Raph: ugh! Why did we let her talk us into this?!**

 **Mikey: aw come on Raph! *lightly punches arm* it'll be fun**

 **Raph: what's fun about a bunch of strangers coming into the lair? Aren't we supposed to be ninjas who hide in the shadows! Speaking of which, I don't know why *points at Umbra* she's even here.**

 **Umbra: I just said...**

 **Donnie: lighten up Raph. Besides, Splinter is letting her do this.**

 **Raph: I don't see why! He would yell at us if we even get caught! Do I have to mention the incident with Muck Man?!**

 **Umbra: *chuckles***

 **Raph: you, shut up! *goes to punch but Leo steps in***

 **Leo: alright let's all calm down.**

 **Mikey: *whispers to Donnie* I can't believe he almost punched a girl.**

 **Donnie: *whispers back* why does that surprise you? He likes to hit Karai all the time...sometimes with April too.**

 **Mikey: *realization hits him* oh right...I forgot.**

 **Donnie: *face palms***

 **Raph: ugh...if she decides to do anything stupid, I'm gonna kill her.**

 **Umbra: Raph, it was my decision to do a Q/A...the questions that people ask is entirely up to them, not me.**

 **Raph: ugh whatever! *crosses arms and face the other way***

 **Leo: I think we should just get started before Raph does decide to kill you.**

 **Umbra: *nods* agreed! Anyway, lets get started**

* * *

 **Umbra: ok *shuffles through notes* our first person is Redwalllover28**

 **Raph: oh great...people**

 **Umbra: shut up and be nice! Come on in Redwalllover28**

 **Redwalllover28: *walks in***

 **Umbra: hello there! Before you ask your questions, may I call you Red?**

 **Casey: hey, that's April's nickname!**

 **Umbra: *looks at Casey* shut up! Besides, that's your nickname for her! *sighs and looks back at Redwallover28* anyway, I'm gonna write out your name as Red if you don't mind. If you do, just let me know.**

 **Raph: shut up Umbra! Lets just get this over with!**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes* yea yea ok be patient you! Anyway Red, go ahead!**

 **Red: Leo, how did you feel when you found out that Karai was Miwa?**

 **Umbra: yea...I would like to know also. *looks at Leo***

 **Leo: uh well...I was pretty shocked. I didn't know what to say. After I got out of shocked, I asked Splinter how it was possible, and that's when he told me about how Shredder took his child after the fire.**

 **Umbra: yea...that makes sense. *not gonna mention I knew before any of the turtles did***

 **Red: Raphael, why can't you learn to control your temper?**

 **Raph: what?! What are you talking about?! I can perfectly control my temper!**

 **Umbra: really? When I was explaining the rules of the Q/A, you freakin chased Kestin and almost broke everything! Then you almost punched me before this Q/A began!**

 **Raph: grrr! It's mainly because you and that Kestin guy are annoying!**

 **Umbra: not to mention you still like to give Mikey a hard time.**

 **Raph: just shut up already!**

 **Mikey: you know she speaks the truth dude.**

 **Raph: *punches Mikey***

 **Mikey: ow!**

 **Umbra: *sigh* anyway, please continue while Raph and Mikey have their argument.**

 **Red: April, how is training going without Splinter?**

 **April: well it feels a little strange. Even though the training sessions were tough, I kinda miss it. But I'm glad I'm officially a kunoichi. *smiles***

 **Umbra: *glances over to see Raph and Mikey basically ignoring each other* are you two finished?**

 **Raph and Mikey: *grunts***

 **Red: Umbra, why did you decide to do a Q &A?**

 **Umbra: hm...well I did it to see if there are any questions you would have for me or the charcters either in general or in my stories. I also thought it would be a fun thing to do.**

 **Raph: *huffs* typical**

 **Umbra: shut up! I can easily write you out of this.**

 **Raph: please do!**

 **Umbra: *ignores***

 **Red: Leo I dare you to go a day without watching Space Heroes.**

 **Leo: WHAT?! You can't be serious!**

 **Raph: *laughs* oh this is too good! *looks at Red* I like you...now if you'll excuse me! *runs to go get all Space Heroes tapes and goes to hide them***

 **Leo: wait, can we talk about this?! *goes to chase after Raph***

 **Umbra: *grabs Leo's shoulder* you can't Leo...it's a dare. Besides, it's only a day.**

 **Leo: *growls* you're gonna pay for this Umbra!**

 **Umbra: hey, I didn't ask the question you know.**

 **Leo: but you made this Q/A! "It's only a day!" Yea! And what would you do if I...took your Ipad or your phone?!**

 **Umbra: *gives a death glare and voice gets low* I will murder you if you touch any of my stuff.**

 **Mikey: *shutters* you might want to listen to her, dude! Girls can get scary if you get them angry! Ask April and Karai!**

 **April and Karai: hey!**

 **Donnie: uh...it's kinda true.**

 **Leo: er...ok I'm sorry. I won't touch your stuff!**

 **Umbra: *cheery* ok good!**

 **Raph: *walks in room* well I've hidden all the tapes. Uh...what did I miss?**

 **Leo, Donnie, and Mikey: nothing!**

 **Umbra: anyway, you may continue, Red.**

 **Red: Donnie, I dare you to play a board game with Casey.**

 **Donnie: um... *looks at Casey* ...ok.**

 **Casey: Casey Jones is so gonna win!**

 **Donnie: so...what game are we gonna play?**

 **Casey: lets play Sorry! Casey Jones is awesome at that game!**

 **Donnie: yea whatever you say.**

 **Umbra: I have the game! Lets go in the kitchen! *everyone runs to the kitchen***

 ***about 45 minutes later***

 **Casey: *flips board off table* WHAT?! HOW DID I LOSE?!**

 **Donnie: *laughs* it's all about skill and strategy Jones! Something you don't have!**

 **Casey: it's about luck you idiot!**

 **Donnie: *smirks* says the one who lost!**

 **Umbra: *is trying really hard not to laugh***

 **Casey: ok, that's it! *charges for Donnie***

 **Umbra: *gets in between them* ok guys, that's enough!**

 **Casey: *grunts* I wanna rematch!**

 **Umbra: too bad! We still have a question to answer Jones!**

 **Casey: ugh! *walks away***

 **Umbra: hey get back here and clean this up! Ugh!**

 **Mikey: he's such a sore loser!**

 **Umbra: anyway, Red, please ask your next question.**

 **Red: Karai, I dare you to sing "Circle of Life"**

 **Karai: Wait...WHAT?!**

 **Everyone: *starts laughing as if they were dying***

 **Karai: *face red* I am NOT singing that!**

 **Umbra: you have to! It's a dare!**

 **Karai: grrr Umbra, you are dead when this is over!**

 **Umbra: *smiles innocently***

 **Leo: that makes two of us Karai! I can't watch my space heroes episodes!**

 **Raph: I loved it when that happened! Red's alright**

 **Umbra: *not gonna mention the question asked for Raph* just sing it and get it over with Karai!**

 **Karai: ugh fine! *face turns more red and starts singing "Circle of Life"***

 **Umbra: *is secretly recording as everyone else starts laughing***

 **Karai: *finishes* there...I'm done! Happy now?**

 **Umbra: *chuckling and hides phone* hehe yup!**

 **Raph: that was great!**

 **Karai: s-shut up!**

 **Umbra: anyway, I believe that was all the questions from Red. Thanks for joining us Redwalllover28. I hope we can see you again soon.**

 **Redwalllover28: *leaves***

 **Umbra: see that wasn't so bad was it?**

 **Karai: that's easy for you! All Red asked was why you're making these stupid Q/As!**

 **Mikey: I wasn't even asked a question!**

 **Umbra: guys, they'll be other times. Who knows, I could be doing something more embarrassing than you guys!**

 **Karai: that better happen!**

 **Raph: wait...this isn't the only time we're doing this?! Ugh!**

 **Umbra: oh calm down you said you liked Red. Besides, there might be other people!**

 **Raph: yea because I don't have to watch Space Heroes for a whole day and Karai had to sing...which was pretty hysterical!**

 **Karai: shut up Raph!**

 **Donnie: I got to beat Casey at Sorry! The look on his face though! *laughs***

 **Casey: you know what Donnie! *tackles to the ground***

 **Donnie: GAH!**

 **Umbra: ok guys, enough!**

 **Leo and Karai: oh Umbra...**

 **Umbra: *looks behind to see Leo and Karai smirking at me* oh crap... *smiles before running away***

 **Karai: GET BACK HERE! *they both chase Umbra***

 **Raph: well...this happened.**

 **Mikey: I'm surprised you aren't in this fight dude.**

 **Raph: *glares at Mikey* what?! What is that supposed to mean?!**

 **Mikey: I mean...you do get angry.**

 **Raph: *growls* that's it! Come here!**

 **Mikey: *screams and runs off as Raph chases***

 **Umbra: *manages to hide from Leo and Karai* ok guys that's all for this chapter! Be sure to ask more questions, truths, and dares! Until then I'll see you all next time!**

 **Leo: Umbra!**

 **Karai: *finds Umbra* there she is! Get her!**

 **Umbra: gah! If I survive Leo's and Karai's wrath that is! Bye guys! *runs away***

 ***all fights continue***

 ***please stand by***


	3. Chapter 3

**Umbra: ok...I managed to live passed Leo's and Karai's wrath...barely.**

 **Raph: ugh! I was enjoying my time without you here!**

 **Umbra: shut up Raph! Geez!**

 **Raph: let's just get this over with!**

 **Mikey: I'm excited!**

 **Umbra: then lets begin!**

 **Umbra: ok...so we have a new guest today! Midnight, come on down!**

 **Midnight: *walks in* Hiiiii!**

 **Umbra: hello there!**

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

 **Mikey: hi there!**

 **Donnie: nice to meet you**

 **Leo: hello Miss Midnight**

 **Midnight: Just gonna say, HUGE fans of all u guys! And of course, thank u Umbra for the Q/A!**

 **Umbra: hehe you're welcome!**

 **Midnight: Now *ahem*, I just HAVE to mention...Raph u are my fav!**

 **Raph: um...thanks?**

 **Leo, Donnie, Mikey: ...**

 **Midnight: heh that was creepy. Sorry.**

 **Umbra: *whispers so no one else can hear* don't worry, he's my favorite too!**

 **Mikey: what was that Umbra?**

 **Umbra: uhhhh...nothing! *nervous laughter* anyway Midnight, please continue.**

 **Midnight: ALRIGHT. So April. What if Raph and Leo were crazy over u, instead of Donnie and Casey? Who would you pick?**

 **Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Casey: WHAT?!**

 **Umbra and Mikey: *laughing in the background***

 **April: I...have never even thought about that *face turns red* how am I even supposed to pick?! I don't like them that way!**

 **Umbra: if I may cut in, April, you do constantly check up on Raph when he gets injured.**

 **April: that doesn't mean I like him! I'm just concerned about him! Same with Leo! I'm concerned for everyone! I'm sorry, but I can't answer that.**

 **Raph: you're so dead Umbra!**

 **Umbra: I feel I'm gonna get a lot of death threats throughout this Q/A *sighs* oh well. Anyway Midnight, pease continue.**

 **Midnight: Raph. Did u ever feel jealous of Karai since Splinter and Leo gave her a lot of attention? Which was totally NOT cool by the way *glares at Leo***

 **Leo: h-hey don't glare at me!**

 **Raph: why the heck would I feel jealous?! I've never liked Karai to began with and I still don't like her! *glares at Karai***

 **Karai: I never liked you either, Raph!**

 **Raph: I was pissed when he brought her to the lair for the first time, but I'm not jealous! *turns away***

 **Umbra: u-um...Raph?**

 **Raph: I-I'm not jealous! Just get on with the next stupid question!**

 **Mikey: *whispers* I think he is. I'll talk to him later.**

 **Umbra: *nods***

 **Midnight: Raph. U and Mona are adorable together, obviously.**

 **Umbra: *eyes begin to sparkle***

 **Donnie: Umbra, are you ok? What's wrong?**

 **Mikey: wait a minute...oh no, I've seen this before! Everyone, cover your ears!**

 **Everyone: *covers ears***

 **Umbra: *has a major fan girl attack* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHSHAHAHDJDMDODL**

 **Casey: ugh my ear drums!**

 **Umbra: OH MY GOSH! RAMONA IS MY OTP IN TMNT!**

 **Raph: *blushes* h-hey! Cut it out!**

 **Midnight: Would you ever consider settling down and having kiddos?**

 **Raph: uh...wait, w-what?**

 **Umbra: that would be adorable!**

 **Mona: kiddos? Raphael, what is she talking about?**

 **Raph: M-Mona?! *blushes harder***

 **Umbra: *tries containing self but fails and falls to the floor***

 **Leo: uh...did she just faint?**

 **Umbra: *is on the floor giggling and smiling like an idiot***

 **Mikey: uh Midnight...I think you broke Umbra.**

 **Raph: u-uh w-well...you see...**

 **Mona: *is completely clueless***

 **Raph: *is just standing there blushing***

 **Midnight: Just saying...if u had a girl she'd be a hot-tempered lil princess.**

 **Mona: so...it's like having another life form?**

 **Raph: s-something like that I guess...**

 **Mona: *smiles* I would love to spend my life with you, Raphael.**

 **Raph: y-you would?**

 **Mona: of course!**

 **Umbra: YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!**

 **Raph: *is basically a tomato at this point and glares at Umbra* UMBRA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *starts marching over***

 **Mona: *grabs Raph's hand, pulls him in and kisses him***

 **Leo: uh...**

 **Donnie: aww**

 **Mikey: aww that's adorable!**

 **Umbra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *faints***

 **Donnie: uh...I'll wake her up.**

 **Raph: *finishes kissing Mona* uhhh...heh well uh...**

 **Umbra: *wakes up*ok I'm up I'm up!**

 **Mikey: so you're a major fan girl then Umbra?**

 **Umbra: like duh! You should see me when I watch anime or read manga!**

 **Mikey: I...don't want to know.**

 **Umbra: Oh and by the way Midnight, I was actually making a fanfiction where Raph and Mona have kids. However, I made it before Mona even showed up in the show so I have a completely different image and backstory of her. Also, I have a series called "TMNT Children" but I haven't worked on it for a long while now. If you're interested, I could get back on it maybe.**

 **Raph: you did what now?!**

 **Umbra: uh...er...oh come on! You two are cute together! Even Midnight agrees!**

 **Raph and Mona: *blushes***

 **Leo: I think we should continue on before Umbra actually does die from fangirling.**

 **Donnie: good idea. Go ahead Midnight.**

 **Midnight: Karai. JUST STAY WITH THE TURTLES AND BE A NORMAL HAPPY FAMILY IN THE SEWERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! STOP TRYING TO GET REVENGE ON SHREDDER IT WON'T WORK! no offense I'm sorry...**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: er...well then. Uh...Karai *looks over at Karai***

 **Karai: it's...complicated alright? As much as I want to live with Father and the other, I still have a job with the Foot clan. Also I'm not always going after Shredder you know! That isn't always my main goal on things...even if he does deserve to die!**

 **Umbra: *is not gonna mention that he dies in the show***

 **Midnight: Raph. Was it scary being turned into a plant by the Creep and literally having a brain-worm drilled into your head? Do u have nightmares? Scars? I'm Really sorry that happened to u, *glares at the team*, cuz SOME people really DIDN'T seem to comfort him that much...**

 **Umbra: I would honestly have to agree with that. They kinda did brush that off at the end there. I honestly thought they could've had Raph go through rehab of being a plant and being mind controlled by Shredder.**

 **Raph: er well...I don't really remember much of being a plant. All I remember from that is chopping up some wood for the fire and then next thing I know I was being wrapped up by vines and...well the rest of it is a blur.**

 **Umbra: makes sense...I guess.**

 **Raph: as for your second question...well...as Slash told Splinter after the incident, he could see everything that has happened. The same went for me. I...guess I'm more pissed off at myself for not being able to break through. I guess I do have some lingering scars, but not so much nightmares. I did have some the first few days after...but it's fine now I guess. Also...don't worry about it...I guess bad things happen to people *puts hand over eyes***

 **Umbra: uh...Raph?**

 **Raph: *shakes head* it's nothing! I'm fine!**

 **Umbra: *hugs* Midnight, get over here!**

 **Midnight: *hugs* again, I love ya Raph, im your biggest fan I swear**

 **Raph: h-hey stop it! I'm fine!**

 **Everyone: *joins in the hug***

 **Raph: ok that's enough!**

 ***after a few moments, everyone breaks from hug***

 **Umbra: before you leave Midnight, I would like to ask you something while we're on this kind of topic. *pulls Midnight aside so the others don't hear* I know you don't want to think on the season 4 finale, but I've been having this thought lately since it happened. Raph and April saw Splinter get murdered right in front of them. Now I know the others possibly saw it, but Raph and April saw it front and center! I feel that they should've showed a struggle between the two of them...especially after witnessing something like that. What do you think on the matter?**

 **Raph: hey, what are you two talking about?**

 **Umbra: uh...nothing important!**

 **Midnight: Welp. That's all folks! Thank u all for this amazing opportunity! !**

 **Umbra: oh you are most certainly welcome! Come back anytime you like! See ya!**

 **Midnight: Bbbyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee *leaves***

 **Everyone: *stares at Umbra***

 **Umbra: what?**

 **Raph: come back anytime?! Since when do you live here!**

 **Umbra: hey as a host of this Q/A, it is my job to let people ask their questions and be nice...and also let them feel welcome! Geez! Besides, you're Midnight's favorite aren't ya?**

 **Raph: oh uh...well...**

 **Mikey: speaking of which, which one of us is your favorite, Umbra?**

 **Everyone: *stares intensely at Umbra***

 **Umbra: *eyes widen* uhhh...uuhhhhh heeeeyy there's another person we need to answer questions from! I'm gonna get ready for them! *quickly runs off***

 **Mikey: hey, you didn't answer my question...UGH!**

* * *

 **Umbra: ok and we're back!**

 **Mikey: yea, we were looking for you for 30 minutes geez!**

 **Umbra: you guys wouldn't stop asking me! That's why I went and hid!**

 **Mikey: *huffs***

 **Umbra: anyway, next up is our lovely guest! Come on out!**

 **Guest: *enters***

 **Umbra: hello there! Go ahead and say what you need to say! *smiles***

 **Guest: I dare Raph to swim in a giant pool of cockroaches for 30 seconds.**

 **Raph: *eyes widen* SAY WHAT NOW?!**

 **Casey: *laughs* oh this will be good to watch!**

 **Umbra: hmm...now how do we get a pool of cockroaches?**

 **Raph: WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THIS, UMBRA?! YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE TODAY!**

 **Umbra: I swear if I had a nickel for every time you've made a death threat to me this chapter. Imaginary cookies for anyone who counts how many times someone makes a death threat towards me in this chapter.**

 **Raph: UGH WHY YOU!**

 **Mikey: I know a place! Follow me!**

 **Leo and Donnie: *is basically dragging Raph***

 **Mikey: *leads to a giant area with cockroaches* behold!**

 **Umbra: *shivers* I mean I don't hate cockroaches, but this is kinda...disturbing. How did you manage to do this?**

 **Donnie: it's Mikey...what do you expect?**

 **Umbra: *shrugs* true**

 **Mikey: anyway, in you go Raph!**

 **Raph: n-no! Don't make me!**

 **Mikey: *shoves in***

 **Raph: *screams* get them off!**

 **Umbra: *sighs* I feel like Raph is getting the hit in this chapter.**

 **Mikey: *shrugs* maybe they like seeing Raph suffer. After all, I've read your fanfictions about us...and you seem to like making him suffer.**

 **Umbra: hey! I like making things dramatic and suspenseful, alright! Geez! Besides, with my recent story, The Breaking Point, I have plans for everyone *evil laugh***

 **Donnie: yea, I was reading that too! Why would you-?!**

 **Umbra: shh! Don't say any spoilers!**

 **Raph: HAS IT BEEN 30 SECONDS YET?!**

 **Umbra: *looks at phone* heh...it's been 45 seconds...**

 **Raph: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

 **Leo and Donnie: *helps Raph out of pit***

 **Raph: *is shaking in fear***

 **Umbra: ok...lets head back to the lair**

 ***back at lair***

 **Raph: *is shaking* cockroaches...all over me...get them off!**

 **Umbra: you're out of the pit Raph...you didn't get hurt!**

 **Raph: *growls* you're so gonna die!**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes* anyway, I'm gonna let our guest continue with their question.**

 **Guest: I dare Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Karai, and Casey to eat one of Mikey's pizzas.**

 **Everyone: *eyes widen***

 **Mikey: *is deadly silent***

 **Umbra: uh...I think you're asking a tall order. That includes me holding Mikey back...and I'm not that physically strong.**

 **Shinigami: *mysteriously appears* maybe I can be some help.**

 **Umbra: oh hey Shini...of course.**

 **Mikey: NO WAY! *goes to chase after the others, but Umbra and Shini holds back***

 **Umbra: I would hurry up!**

 **Everyone: *rushes to the kitchen***

 **Mikey: LET ME AT EM!**

 **Umbra: Mikey, it's a dare! You have to follow through with it!**

 **Shini: I can put him to sleep if you want**

 **Umbra: *shakes head* no, don't do that**

 **Everyone: *come out with pizza and eats it***

 **Mikey: NOOOOO MY PIZZA! I'M GONNA KILL THEM!**

 **Umbra: Mikey, stop! STOP!**

 **Mikey: GRRRRRRR**

 ***please stand by***

 **Umbra: *pants* well, that took a while *looks at Guest* anyway, thank you for joining us. Hope we get to see you again. Bye!**

 **Guest: *leaves***

* * *

 **Umbra: heheheh well then next up is-**

 **Mikey and Raph: UMBRA!**

 **Umbra: meep! L-look I'm sorry, it isn't fault that...GAHHH *runs away and shouts* CAN ONE OF YOU GUYS BRING THE NEXT GUEST IN?!**

 **Donnie: uh...I'll do it I guess. *shuffles through Umbra's notes* next up is...Millie**

 **Millie: *enters***

 **Leo: hello there Millie. Uh...I would wait until Raph and Mikey stop chasing Umbra before you ask your question**

 ***5 minutes later***

 **Umbra: *is panting* you guys...didn't have to wait for me...you know**

 **Donnie: yea, but it might involve all of us, and it wouldn't help if Raph and Mikey tried to kill you**

 **Umbra: *sarcasm* yea thanks for the help by the way! Ugh, whatever! *looks at Millie* anyway, go ahead and ask your question.**

 **Millie: Okay, I just HAVE to know...How old are you turtles?**

 **Leo: huh? Why do you want to know?**

 **Millie: Because there's no way you guys are still 15 and ya can't just be 16...so how old are you exactly?Are you still even teenagers?!**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: well...if they were 15 in 2012 and it's now 2018...and the fact that their "mutation day" isn't until September, then if it were to go in our world and not their world, they would be 20 right now.**

 **Raph: what are you even talking about?**

 **Umbra: I know your world is different from mine in real life, but Millie does have a point. There's no way you guys can be 15 after 5 years. So that does make me a little bit curious. How old are you guys anyway?**

 **Leo: well...I guess our world, we're probably 18 or 19.**

 **Umbra: 18 OR 19? You don't even know your own age?!**

 **Leo: ok so we may be 18 in our world geez!**

 **Umbra: ugh! *looks at Millie* sorry if that confused you in anyway...but it was really nice for you to join us! Bye!**

 **Millie: *leaves***

* * *

 **Raph: ugh, are we done yet?! I'm done with this!**

 **Umbra: nope! We still have one more person!**

 **Raph: ugh! Who is it this time!**

 **Umbra: *smiles* oh, I think you know! Come on Redwalllover28!**

 **Red: *enters* I don't mind being called Red.**

 **Umbra: alright, cool!**

 **Mikey: hey, nice to see you again!**

 **Everyone: *nods***

 **Raph: the dare you gave Leo last time was amazing!**

 **Leo: hey!**

 **Umbra: *shutters at what happened with Leo trying to kill me* a-anyway Red, go ahead and ask your questions!**

 **Red: Dare for Donnie can you figure out what my username comes from?**

 **Everyone: *stares at Donnie***

 **Donnie: uh...I believe it comes from the Red Wall tv series and books...right?**

 **Umbra: hmm...I don't think I've ever seen or read anything from Red Wall. If I did, I don't remember.**

 **Red: Mikey what would you say if there was another world where Leo was more like you?**

 **Raph: oh gosh, just what we need! Another Mikey!**

 **Mikey: that would be awesome and weird at the exact same time!**

 **Umbra: was that by any chance an episode from the 87 series because I think I saw an episode like that.**

 **Raph: oh gosh...those guys again!**

 **Umbra: and if I'm right, Raph is the leader...right?**

 **Raph: wait what?!**

 **Donnie: oh geez, I remember that and...with Mikey...**

 **Mikey: so wait...that wasn't a dream?! The stuff in the sewers are made out of-?!"**

 **Umbra: heheheh anyway...sooo next question please!**

 **Red: Karai why didn't you return to Splinter after the brain worm left you?**

 **Karai: uh well...after everything I've done to them...poison them, put them in those traps...I just needed time. Besides, I didn't know if they would forgive me for what I did.**

 **Leo: it wasn't your fault Karai...Shredder was the one who did that to you. I mean...Raph-.**

 **Umbra: *glares* Leo, shut up!**

 **Leo: uh I mean...we've forgiven you Karai...don't worry.**

 **Umbra: *mumbles* ugh, sometimes these guys need to hear what they're saying! *face palm and looks at Red* anyway, continue**

 **Red: Splinter how come you had a hard time showing emotions? And at other times like when fighting Shredder give into your animal side?**

 **Splinter: hmm...well as a father and a Sensei, I simply cannot show that I am mourning for someone or show fear. My sons need guidance to live their life, and they need a wise Sensei. As for showing my animal side, it is simply because Oroku Saki has hurt the ones I care for right in front of me. It is also because I want to protect my family and friends so I must do I have to do to protect them...even if it involves losing my sanity for a few minutes.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: wow...that's deep.**

 **Mikey: couldn't have said it any other way.**

 **Leo: Sensei, you know we'll love you no matter what, right?**

 **Splinter: *chuckles* I know that, my son...but I still stick with my answer.**

 **Leo: oh..ok then.**

 **Red: April how come you were never wondering why Irma was so strange? And cold weather or at the ice rink all she had was a scarf.**

 **April: well I try giving people a chance. At first I thought she was a little weird, but when I gave her a chance, she turned out to be a good friend...until I found out she was Kranng Subprime. As for the cold weather, I just thought she didn't get cold easily.**

 **Casey: not to mention you brought her EVERYWHERE WE WENT!**

 **Umbra: April never said it was a date, Casey. Get over it!**

 **Casey: ugh!**

 **Red: Raphael, I dare you to sing "reindeer are better than people" from frozen**

 **Raph: WHAT?!**

 **Umbra: *cracks up laughing and falls on the floor* oh this is too rich! First Karai and now Raph?! Oh this is great!**

 **Raph: UMBRA!**

 **Umbra: hey you already tried to kill me today!**

 **Raph: you're singing it with me!**

 **Umbra: nope, it's YOUR dare Raph! Not mine!**

 **Raph: but I hate that movie!**

 **Umbra: hey, you hate "Let it Go" right? You're lucky Red didn't suggest that idea.**

 **Raph: don't you dare give Red that idea! Grr *turns to Red* don't you dare take Umbra's advice!**

 **Leo: Raph, just sing it already!**

 **Raph: ugh fine! *face turns red and sings reindeer are better than people***

 **Umbra: *as everyone laughs, secretly records***

 **Raph: *finishes singing and glares over at Umbra* Umbra I swear, if you recorded that, I'm gonna-!**

 **Umbra: kill me? Yea yea I didn't record you...promise. *hides phone***

 **Raph: grrr!**

 **Umbra: anyway, go ahead and ask your question Red.**

 **Red: Dare for all the turtles (except Donnie) and humans (except April) sing fixer upper from frozen to Donnie and April.**

 **Raph: ugh seriously?! Another frozen song?!**

 **Casey: nope nope nope I'm against this!**

 **Donnie: *blushes***

 **April: ...**

 **Mikey: aw yea! This is gonna be fun!**

 **Leo: ...**

 **Umbra: so...I'm gonna guess you're an Apriltello fan right?**

 **Raph: I just freakin sang a stupid Frozen song! *sighs* at least Umbra has to sing this time.**

 **Umbra: *smirks* yea, but I'm not singing a solo.**

 **Raph: grrr!**

 **Umbra: anyway *smirks* April and Donnie get in the middle!**

 **April and Donnie: *blush as they are hesitant to go in the middle***

 **Everyone: *sings fixer upper***

 **Umbra: do you April take Donnie to be your lawfully wedded-.**

 **April: wait what?**

 **Umbra: you're getting married.**

 **April: *shivers and collapses in Donnie's arms***

 **Donnie: *gasps* April!**

 **Raph: ok, why are we reenacting this scene?**

 **Umbra: *shrugs* because it's fun.**

 **April: *stands up straight* I kinda like frozen.**

 **Casey: I still hated this!**

 **Umbra: well you know what get over it!**

 **Casey: hmph!**

 **Umbra: anyway Red, it was great seeing you again! Hope to see you again soon! Bye!**

 **Red: *waves and then leaves***

* * *

 **Umbra: alright, I think that's everyone.**

 **Raph: ugh finally! I've had enough of you people for one day! I'm leaving! *leaves the room***

 **Leo: yea I think we'll call it a night *leaves room***

 **Donnie: I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me *leaves to the lab***

 **Mikey: I'M GONNA GET SOME PIZZA!**

 **April: I better get home and finish some homework...come on Casey.**

 **Casey: ok *April and Casey leaves***

 **Karai: come on Shini *leaves lair***

 **Umbra: ok, I guess that leaves me. Before I go, I would like to say that the more you guys ask questions, the longer you'll have to wait for the Q/A. I'm currently working on two different fanfictions, so that leaves me to juggling 3 different stories. So it may or may not take a while for me to publish a new chapter for a Q/A. However, I will still be working on it...it may just take some time. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Raph: *off stage* just get out already!**

 **Umbra: *shouts at Raph* alright give me a second! *looks at audience* anyway guys, I want to thank you all for your continuous support! I just love seeing you guys taking time to enjoy what I have to bring to you! So, with that being said, I'll see you guys later! Bye! *smiles and waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Umbra: hey guys! I am back! Well let's get to it!**

 **Raph: ugh, this again?!**

 **Umbra: shut up you do this every time! *clears throat* anyway, lets get to it. *shuffles through notes* oh look at that, Midnight is back.**

 **Mikey: sweet!**

 **Everyone else: *nods***

 **Umbra: hi Midnight!**

 **Midnight: *waves hand* Yellow! How are you guys?!**

 **Leo: I'm fine**

 **Donnie: yea me too.**

 **Raph: whatever**

 **Mikey: hey Midnight, nice to see you again!**

 **Midnight: *looks at Umbra* And a very special 'Yellow' to u too my beloved Fangirl! *high-five***

 **Umbra: *gives high-five back***

 **Midnight: *then whispers* It was awesome fangirling with u last time, because I rarely have anyone to do that with anymore!**

 **Umbra: *whispers back* yea I get over excited...ask my friends. Also if you know what anime is, I usually fangirl on those too *giggles* actually, when I was typing up that part of the Q/A, I honestly couldn't stop squealing myself and smiling and giggling like an idiot so...yea. Fangirling does that to you.**

 **Midnight: *squeals***

 **Umbra: *squeals***

 **Raph: ugh are you two done yet?**

 **Casey: yea, you're hurting my ears!**

 **Umbra: I thought that was from the lack of brain cells you have.**

 **Everyone: *bursts out laughing***

 **Mikey: OOOOOHHH YOU JUST GOT BURNED! DO YA NEED ICE?!**

 **Umbra: *whispers to Midnight* I'm honestly not that good at roasting.**

 **Casey: you know what Umbra, shut up!**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes and says sarcastically* oh good combat. How many of those few brain cells did it take for you to come up with that?**

 **Everyone: *laughs harder***

 **Casey: grrrr!**

 **Umbra: *clears throat* alright guys, lets settle down.**

 **Everyone: *stops laughing***

 **Casey: *glares at Umbra***

 **Umbra: *ignores Casey* anyway Midnight, go right ahead.**

 **Midnight: Now I really wanted to clear the air on this cuz I feel a wee-bit guilty...**

 **Everyone: *looks around at each other***

 **Midnight: Leo. I'm sorry I was kinda harsh with u, no hard feelings.**

 **Leo: *shakes head* no need to apologize. I've forgiven you already with what happened last time.**

 **Midnight: I just have a...erm, 'tough' love thing with u...**

 **Leo: it's ok really. I mean, Raph does that with me all the time.**

 **Raph: hey!**

 **Leo: well you do, don't lie to yourself!**

 **Raph: *crosses arms***

 **Midnight: ...and most certainly DID NOT blush with the whole, 'Miss Midnight' thing...**

 **Mikey: Awww isn't that cute! She's shy and stuff when you called her 'Miss'**

 **Leo: oh shut up Mikey!**

 **Midnight: *coughs* but curious question**

 **Leo: and what would that be...Miss Midnight?**

 **Raph: *whispers to Umbra* and he's just gonna make her blush more.**

 **Umbra: *nods* yup**

 **Midnight: if you're SO crazy about Karai...Why'd u flirt with a creepy tall alien girl in space?**

 **Karai: wait...you did what now?!**

 **Umbra: yes Leo...I would like to know also! That part literally made me cringe so much.**

 **Leo: *blushes* I...I...**

 **Midnight: *sigh* for a good boy, u sure have a thing with 'rebellious' girls with bangs, Barbie figures, and excessive make-up.**

 **Everyone except Leo: *bursts out laughing***

 **Mikey: man, everyone is burning each other today!**

 **Leo: it wasn't like that, I swear!**

 **Karai: uh huh...then what was it like!**

 **Leo: I...I was just trying to blend in and...well...trying to not act suspicious!**

 **Raph: you sure acted suspicious whenever we were chased around and ran into Dregg!**

 **Leo: everyone was figured out Raph!**

 **Raph: but I'm sure you were the one who started it!**

 **Leo: grrr!**

 **Umbra: alright, enough.**

 **Leo: anyway Midnight, I'm also not crazy for Karai...she's our sister, and I gave her a chance to be good.**

 **Donnie: hmm...but didn't you say you liked her at one point**

 **Leo: *punches Donnie* shut up!**

 **Umbra: whoa Leo, calm down! You didn't have to punch Donnie! *helps Donnie up* honestly!**

 **Leo: l-lets just go to the next question please**

 **Umbra: uh...alright then *looks at Midnight* Midnight?**

 **Midnight: Karai. I want to apologize too. I definitely came off as disrespectful and I'M SORRY.**

 **Karai: it's alright. Besides, sometimes these guys want me to come live with them. Actually, they still do from time to time.**

 **Leo: look, we just want you to try to stay with your family.**

 **Karai: ugh, I'm not having this argument!**

 **Midnight: But I have a feeling that your mother would be proud if who you've become**

 **Karai: *smiles*'yea...me too**

 **Midnight: just take it easy with da make-up**

 **Karai: hey, I don't wear too much make up!**

 **Umbra: to be honest, I kinda like her make up...but Midnight does have a point though. Maybe tone it down slightly.**

 **Karai: ugh! Can we not talk about how my make up looks! And what about you Umbra?!**

 **Umbra: excuse me, I don't wear make up thank you! I've only worn it twice and my life...and I did not like it! *clears throat* anyway...lets continue.**

 **Midnight: Raph. Heh heh...this is awkward...again. And random but...**

 **Raph: *blinks in confusion***

 **Midnight: can I please get a hug...? Please? *puppy eyes***

 **Raph: uh...**

 **Umbra: oh come on Raph! You aren't gonna say no to that face, are ya?**

 **Everyone except Raph: *chanting* do it do it do it!**

 **Raph: alright alright fine! *hugs Midnight***

 **Umbra: Awww that's adorable! *takes pictures* I'll send these to Midnight later.**

 **Raph: *notices Umbra taking pictures and growls* UMBRA!**

 **Umbra: GAH! *Raph chases me* AAAHHHHHH**

 **Leo: *goes and tackles Raph* alright that's enough!**

 **Raph: ugh fine!**

 **Umbra: *rubs the back of my neck* heh, sorry to ruin that, Midnight. I didn't know he noticed me taking pictures. I mean, he and Karai didn't noticed I was taking videos of them when they were dared to sing.**

 **Raph and Karai: WHAT?!**

 **Umbra: uh...nothing! Uuuhhhh...l-lets get to the next question!**

 **Midnight: Ooh. And now I dare for the first time, for Raph and Karai to hug each other for a solid 3 minutes.**

 **Raph and Karai: *looks at each other* say what now?! Why?!**

 **Midnight: Cuz COME ON. U two have a lot in common.**

 **Raph: we do not!**

 **Midnight: Don't deny it. Beside sam it would be a really cute bro-sis relationship, don't u think? *evil smile***

 **Raph: ugh!**

 **Karai: ugh...fine.**

 **Raph: what?!**

 **Karai: lets just get this over with.**

 **Raph and Karai: *hugs each other***

 **Umbra: aww that's cute! *takes picture***

 ***3 minutes later***

 **Umbra: ok, time's up!**

 **Raph: *quickly breaks away: ugh...finally! That felt like forever!**

 **Karai: agreed!**

 **Midnight: Alrighty! What else...? Hmm, OH. oh uhhh, excuse me, I need to uh...bathroom break...? Yeah. Be right back. *drags Umbra awkwardly***

 **Umbra: oh uh...I'll go with you Midnight.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra and Midnight: *goes in bathroom***

 **Midnight: *whispers again* Hi again! SO you're RaphxMona fanfic sounds ADORABLE. But it's completely up to u if u want to continue it or not**

 **Umbra: I mean I might...it's just been so long heh...*rubs back of neck***

 **Midnight: don't want to add more stories to your plate if its too stressful.**

 **Umbra: like I said I might continue it...but it'll probably be an AU because as I said, I started making it before Mona was even in the show.**

 **Midnight: And omg, when Raph and April saw Splinter die, I don't even want to KNOW what they went through...especially Raph because Splinter's his father obviously. I guess both of them were most likely in a really dark place with their minds unfortunately.**

 **Umbra: yea I know! I slightly read from a source saying Splinter died at the end of season 4, but I thought it was a fake rumor and fake news...and then I watched it happened and I was like omg! But yea, after the episode, I couldn't help but think of how Raph and April would handle it. Also, did you noticed that they kinda left Slash on the roof top after they took Splinter's body in the Shell Raiser and drive away? He was in that fight too you know.**

 **Midnight: What happened is extremely traumatizing. I mean...I dunno.**

 **Umbra: *nods***

 **Midnight: Like we said, the team seriously need to GET with It and STOP brushing things off, because it is scary. But yea, I definitely agree with u.**

 **Umbra: exactly! It seriously bugs me about traumatizing experiences happening in the show and they're like "oooh this bad thing happened, lets just get over it!" Hmm...fanfiction ideas are popping in my head! But also, aside from Leo's injuries from the season 2 finale, they kinda brush off bad injuries. Example, in Mutant Gangland, they should've had Raph injured longer than 5 minutes...maybe until the end if the episode! But...whatever. Anyway, let's get back to the others.**

 **Midnight and Umbra: *walks back with the turtles and fellow humans***

 **Leo: you guys sure took a while. What were you two doing?**

 **Umbra: uh...Midnight just...wanted to show me something...yea *chuckles***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Casey: well girls do take a while to use the bathroom**

 **All girls: *glares at Casey***

 **Casey: what?**

 **Umbra: *shakes head***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Midnight: Welp! I think that's all I got again my turtle/human peeps!**

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

 **Umbra: I saw that Raph!**

 **Midnight: And Umbra!**

 **Umbra: huh?**

 **Midnight: Forgot to mention, but I actually read one of your stories a LONG time ago, which I loved!**

 **Umbra: *small smiles* oh...which one was it?**

 **Midnight: It was called Protection, I believe...?**

 **Umbra: oh yea...I remember writing that. It was the first TMNT story I actually finished...without making me cringe to myself. When I first started writing fanfictions...sheesh. TMNT was actually how I got into fanfictions in the first place.**

 **Midnight: and it took me THIS long to realize that...I'm a dummy.**

 **Umbra: *chuckles* no you're not. It's happened to me too before.**

 **Midnight: But yeah, I really loved reading that, *smiles like an idiot/geek/typical insane fangirl* because wow that whump/suspense really gets me!**

 **Umbra: *smiles* well I'm glad you enjoyed it. If I'm right, that was the first fanfic series I've posted on this site...so I was nervous and I honestly didn't think anyone would read it. So you could imagine my excitement when I received comments. My first fanfiction was a one-shot of an anime called Attack on Titan *whisper* you should watch the series if you haven't already!**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: Oh...and if you loved Protection, I've made two sequels...well, the 3rd one isn't done. I actually have writer's block on that one right now. If you're interested, the second one is called Ambushed, and the 3rd one is called Vengeance.**

 **Raph: oh now I remember that fanfiction Midnight is talking about!**

 **Umbra: *gulp* uh...well it was nice having you here Midnight! Hope to see you next time!**

 **Midnight: *waves* Byyyeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Umbra: see ya Midnight**

 **Midnight: *leaves***

 **Raph: now then! Why do you make us suffer in your stories Umbra?!**

 **Umbra: hey, it creates suspense!**

 **Raph: just like in your story The Breaking Point?! When you had Donnie-?!**

 **Umbra: shhh shut up! Some people haven't read it if they wanted to!**

 **Donnie: you know, that brings up a good point! Why am I the bad guy?!**

 **Umbra: I mean...they do sometimes ignore you**

 **Donnie: yea, but I would never turn on them**

 **Umbra: *says in a singy tune* just say that to Breaking Point Donnie! *smirks***

 **Donnie: ugh!**

* * *

 **Umbra: ok so next up we have mikeysgirl135 come on in!**

 **mikeysgirl135: *walks in***

 **Umbra: hello there...you don't mind if I just called you mikeysgirl, would ya?**

 **Mikey: that nickname sounds pretty cool!**

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

 **Umbra: anyway, lets get started**

 **mikeysgirl: If you were to switch bodies with one person in this room who would it be?**

 **Umbra: ok I'm assuming you mean me...hmmm let's see...who would I want to switch bodies with? Hmm...that's hard. Well...I kinda want to be a turtle *smirk* and I think I can act like Raph.**

 **Raph: what?! You can't act like me! And why would you want to switch?! You're too tiny!**

 **Umbra: *glares* make another short joke again and I will end you! Ugh, it's bad enough my friends call me short sometimes.**

 **Raph: well you still can't act like me!**

 **Umbra: oh really? *imitates Raph and says with a deep voice* OH LOOK AT ME I'M RAPH! I'M A SHORT TEMPERED IDIOT WHO HATES THIS Q/A AND WANTS TO KILL UMBRA FOR THESE STUPID QUESTIONS!**

 **Everyone: *laughs***

 **Raph: hey, I don't talk or act like that!**

 **Mikey: she got you spot on though.**

 **Raph: ugh!**

 **Umbra: alright that's enough. Please continue.**

 **mikeysgirl: Mikey, I dare you to kiss Shini**

 **Mikey: *blushes* w-what?!**

 **Umbra: aww that would be adorable *whispers to mikeysgirl* I honestly don't know who to ship Mikey with.**

 **Shini: well...lets do it I guess.**

 **Mikey: *blushes harder* what?!**

 **Shini: I mean it is a dare. The best we can do is honor it.**

 **Leo: *whispers to Karai* she's taking this way better than I thought she would**

 **Karai: *whispers* well...it is Shini.**

 **Mikey: *blushes* a-are you sure?**

 **Shini: *pulls in and kisses***

 **Umbra: aww *takes picture***

 **Shini: *pulls away and Mikey blushes***

 **Mikey: I-I uhhh...**

 **Umbra: *gasp and mumbles* what would Renet think?! *dramatic chipmunk music plays***

 **Raph: Umbra, seriously?**

 **Umbra: what?**

 **Rah: ugh...never mind.**

 **Umbra: ...ok then**

 **mikeysgirl: Raph, Leo and Donnie what would you guys do if Mikey got beat half to death?**

 **Mikey: why me?!**

 **Raph: that's an easy question. We'd obviously beat the crap out of who beat the crap out of Mikey!**

 **Donnie: well...I would go check up on Mikey.**

 **Leo: Raph, we can't just go and-.**

 **Raph: don't give me that crap! You would do the exact same thing!**

 **Leo: I would not!**

 **Umbra: *pulls out 'Ambush' fanfiction* I have proof!**

 **Leo: what?! Give me that! *snatches fanfiction and reads* ugh, Umbra, that was from a fanfiction that YOU wrote! It isn't actually proof!**

 **Raph: seems like it to me! don't deny that you wouldn't do the same thing I would if Mikey was actually beaten to death!**

 **Mikey: why am I always the one getting injured?!**

 **Karai: yea...I feel it's always Raph and Mikey getting hurt.**

 **Raph: yea *glares at Umbra* Umbra!**

 **Umbra: *throws hands up in defense* hey it's a fanfiction! *sighs* anyway, lets just get to the next question before I get killed.**

 **mikeysgirl: Raph what do you love most about Mona?**

 **Raph: *blushes***

 **Umbra: *is trying hard not to fangirl***

 **Mikey: oh no not again!**

 **Casey: why would you mention this?!**

 **Mikey: take cover!**

 **Everyone except Raph: *dives to the floor***

 **Umbra: *takes a breath and mumbles* I'm not gonna fangirl right now...I'm not gonna fangirl right now *clears throat and smirks* yea Raph, what do you like most about Mona?**

 **Everyone except Raph: *gets up from the floor***

 **Raph: *blushes harder and rubs back of neck* uh well...s-she's really cool and...I really love her fighting style. N-not to mention she's beautiful**

 **Mona: aww and I love how tough and stubborn you are Raphael**

 **Raph: *face is basically a tomato***

 **Umbra: *is once again trying not to fangirl***

 **Casey: uh...mikeysgirl I think you should go on to the next question before Umbra explodes from fangirling**

 **mikeysgirl: Leo what do you love most about Karai?**

 **Leo: uh...as a sister? Well I see that she has some good in her. Not to mention she's pretty cool herself.**

 **Karai: oh stop with your sweat talk already**

 **Everyone: *laughs***

 **Leo: what? I'm just saying.**

 **Raph: well I still don't like her**

 **Karai: *smirks* hate you too Raph**

 **mikeysgirl: Donnie what do you love about April?**

 **Donnie: *blushes***

 **Casey: *glares at Donnie***

 **Donnie: w-well, she's pretty, funny and nice. I also love how she's grown so much and she's now a kunoichi.**

 **April: aw thanks Donnie *kisses cheek***

 **Donnie: *blushes and faints***

 **Casey: *glares***

 **Umbra: *whispers to mikeysgirl* and there she goes again...kissing Donnie and then forgetting about it 2 seconds later**

 **Mikey: hey bro wake up! *slaps Donnie in the face***

 **Donnie: *wakes up startled* I'm up I'm up! What did I miss?**

 **Umbra: *shakes head* nothing *looks at mikeysgirl* anyway, it was very nice having you here. Bye! *smiles and waves***

 **mikeysgirl: *leaves***

* * *

 **Umbra: annnnd now off to our last person which is...the one and only Red!**

 **Red: *walks in***

 **Umbra: hello it is very nice to see you again! The others seem to have enough of the craziness, so before they scream at me, go ahead and ask your questions! *smiles***

 **Red: Dare for Raphael sing "let it go".**

 **Umbra: *starts dying of laughter***

 **Raph: WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE UMBRA'S ADVICE!**

 **Umbra: *is laughing and gets grabbed by Raph* GAH!**

 **Raph: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE RED THAT SUGGESTION! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!**

 **Umbra: hey, Red's words, not mine**

 **Raph: grrr *roughly shoves Umbra away***

 **Mikey: oooh this is gonna be fun!**

 **Raph: ugh! Fine! *starts singing Let it Go***

 **Everyone: *starts laughing while Mikey, Casey, and Umbra start recording***

 **Raph: there I'm done! Ya happy now?!**

 **Mikey: *whispers to Casey and Umbra* dudes, did you guys get that?**

 **Casey and Umbra: *nods***

 **Raph: I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE RECORDING THAT!**

 **Umbra: go ahead and make a death threat all you want. That's all you've really giving me lately.**

 **Raph: grrr!**

 **Red: Donnie good job guessing where my username is from.**

 **Donnie: heh well...you're welcome. I am the smart one after all *smiles***

 **Casey: *rolls eyes***

 **Red: Question for Leo**

 **Leo: oh...yea?**

 **Red: why didn't you leave Miwa where Splinter could find her when you traveled to the past?**

 **Karai: wait...you saw me as a baby and you didn't even take me to where Father would find me?! What the heck Leo?!**

 **Leo: w-well it was simply because the whole timeline would've been screwed up. Think about it...if Splinter would've found Karai, our lives could be completely different. Splinter could've never ended up adopting us and what we would be today. We also wouldn't gotten to know April, Casey, Shini...our allies...and even Umbra...and everyone who is involved in this Q/A.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Casey: that's deep yo**

 **Umbra: *regretting that I'm nodding to agree with Casey***

 **Karai: I...guess that makes sense...but still**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: aaaannnnyyyywaaaayyyy, go ahead and ask the next question Red.**

 **Red: Splinter did the turtles ever tell you that they were the ones who saved you from the fire?**

 **Splinter: hmmm *looks at his sons* I don't believe I was aware of this. Time travel you said, correct? How is it possible?**

 **Raph: *grunts* Renet that's what. She screwed up our way to home and we ended up 15 years in the past!**

 **Donnie: we were just at the wrong time and we saw the fire...so we of course had to help you out.**

 **Leo and Mikey: *nods***

 **Splinter: well...if it wasn't for you 4, there is the chance that I wouldn't be standing here right now, now would I?**

 **Turtles: *smiles and hugs Splinter***

 **Umbra: Awww *takes picture*'that's cute!**

 **Turtles: *breaks from hug***

 **Umbra: still adorable**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: anyway Red, I thank you again for another great visit! See ya later!**

 **Red: *leaves**

* * *

 **Umbra: well that's it for this chapter! I apologize it took a while, but like I said, my Q/A isn't gonna be as fast as my fanfictions. So...just please don't be mad if it takes a little while. So...yea thank you guys for your continuous support! *smiles* anyway, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Everyone: bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Umbra: *is writing down a fanfiction while mumbling and singing "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet (A/N: sorry that song's been stuck in my head all dayXD)**

 **Leo: ...**

 **Raph: ...**

 **Donnie: ...**

 **Mikey: ...uh...is anyone gonna explain to Umbra that we're in a Q/A?**

 **Donnie: I doubt she even knows because she's singing underneath her breath.**

 **Leo: isn't that some kind of rock band?**

 **Casey: heck yea! They're so metal!**

 **Raph: *shrugs* yea, they're cool...I guess *looks at Umbra* so uh...who's gonna tell her?**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Raph: ugh...ok fine I'll do it! *shoves Umbra over***

 **Umbra: GAH! *glares* Raph what the...wait...*blushes from embarrassment* h-how long have you guys been here?**

 **Raph: uh...a while**

 **Umbra: *blushes harder***

 **Casey: aww look at that she's blushing! Who knew she could do that?**

 **Umbra: s-shut up Casey!**

 **Donnie: *not mentioning they heard Umbra singing underneath her breath* um...shouldn't we get started?**

 **Umbra: uh...y-yes, l-lets get started!**

* * *

 **Umbra: *clears throat* uh...so, uh...first up is Red!**

 **Red: *walks in***

 **Umbra: hello Red! Lovely to see you again! Go right ahead and ask your questions! *smiles***

 **Red: Question for the guys what would you say if in another world Leonardo hurt his Splinter?**

 **Everyone: *eyes widen in shock***

 **Red: Dare for Umbra explain my question after their reaction.**

 **Umbra: wait...seriously?**

 **Raph: well I think I would whip that Leo's shell!**

 **Leo: I don't know what to think! I would never hurt Splinter!**

 **Donnie: I would probably confront Leo, but then take care of Splinter's injuries.**

 **Mikey: I don't know what to think dudes!**

 **Casey: wait...Red gave Umbra a dare to explain the question.**

 **Everyone: *looks at Umbra***

 **Umbra: *mumbles* Casey when this is over, I'm gonna kill you!**

 **Raph: Umbra, *walks up to her* what do you know?!**

 **Umbra: *gulps* ok...so there maaayyyy be another universe that Leo gets mad at Splinter during a spar with him...and he maaaayyyyy have slashed him across the head *nervous chuckle***

 **Everyone: WHAT?! *looks at Leo***

 **Leo: wha...guys, this isn't me! And how do you know about this other dimension? This wouldn't be the other us we've met, has it?**

 **Umbra: *shakes head* no...it isn't. And also...don't forget I come to your universe for this Q/A. Geez!**

 **Leo: well...I will never do that to Splinter! Bring me to this alternate Leo!**

 **Umbra: *smirk* sorry, can't do thaaatttt!**

 **Leo: Umbra!**

 **Umbra: *clears throat* anyway, continue before I get murdered over here!**

 **Red: Splinter where did your nickname 'Splinter' come from?**

 **Splinter: *smiles* my sons started calling me that when they were little turtle tots**

 **Turtles: ehhh Splinter!**

 **Splinter: what? There was a question, and I have answered it.**

 **Umbra: I think it's cute.**

 **April: me too.**

 **Turtles: *blushes***

 **Red: April how did you feel when you found out you were half mutant?**

 **April: well...I was honestly really shocked. The last thing I would've expected was to hear I was entirely human.**

 **Mikey: *slings arm over April's shoulder* aww but you're part of the family! Our mutant family! *laughs***

 **Everyone: *face palms***

 **Mikey: what?**

 **Raph: *smacks Mikey's head* you're seriously really bad at making jokes!**

 **Mikey: ow!**

 **Umbra: *sighs***

 **Red: Kirby why did you seem to resent how Splinter treated your daughter? Especially when she got bitten by Miwa after she was mutated.**

 **Kirby: because I care for her and she's basically the only part of family I have left! I want to protect her with my life!**

 **April: you're a little bit too protective, dad. Besides, Master Splinter is a good mentor and he always looks out for everyone.**

 **Umbra: I know you were concerned about April when she was poisoned, but lets not forget you also yelled at Donnie for doing everything he could!**

 **Kirby: hey, you aren't apart of this conversation!**

 **Umbra: I'm just saying.**

 **Karai: ok, can we not talk about how I almost killed everyone?! Geez!**

 **Leo: *sighs* Karai's right. We should just move on.**

 **Red: Miwa why didn't you ever wonder why the picture of your mother is torn?**

 **Karai: *glances down***

 **Red: It was obvious that there had been a man in the picture. And Shredder had kept the picture of himself and Splinter together in one piece. So it couldn't have been because of his ugly burnt face.**

 **Karai: I...just always thought something happened to it in the last. I didn't really questioned about it...now I see I should have.**

 **Red: And why didn't you ever wonder why Splinter didn't want to fight you?**

 **Karai: because at the time I thought he was a coward who was too afraid to fight because he knew he would lose *sigh* I was too ignorant to think about it more than that.**

 **Red: And why when Tigerclaw was about to kill him, you threw a rock but didn't let yourself be known?**

 **Karai: it was basically to distract him is all...and I had to be a ninja of course.**

 **Umbra: you know...I never remember the part of Karai throwing a rock at Tiger Claw. Hmmm**

 **Red: *whispers* Let Splinter be there as she answers the questions.**

 **Umbra: *whispers back* he's been listening**

 **Splinter: my daughter, you shouldn't blame yourself for what has happened. You were taken away when you were an infant so there was no way you could have known.**

 **Karai: yea but...still...I should have**

 **Splinter: what is important is that we are finally reunited Miwa.**

 **Splinter and Karai: *hugs***

 **Umbra: awww!**

 **Karai: *breaks away moments later* um...ok anyway**

 **Red: Another question for Splinter when you had been sparring with the turtles and then went into your room in overheard them saying that they were getting better and might be better than you soon, you seemed upset, why didn't you tell them how you felt right away? It might have saved a lot of trouble with the rat king.**

 **Leo: wait...you overheard that?!**

 **Other turtles: what?!**

 **Umbra: *mumbles* I mean...you guys did talk right outside his room.**

 **Splinter: they have simply made process and I didn't want them growing up too fast. I also feared that they might've gotten over confident in themselves and**

 **let them be smashed by the truth. I also don't know if I did tell my sons, it'll make any difference with the rat king.**

 **Leo: you let us talk to you about our problems, I don't see a difference on why you can't talk to us about your problems.**

 **Splinter: simply because I always have to me your Sensei, Leonardo. What kind of Sensei would I be if I always let my guard down?**

 **Leo: well...yea but, like I said, you can talk to us**

 **Everyone: *nods in agreement***

 **Splinter: *smiles* well...I appreciate your concern**

 **Everyone: *smiles***

 **Red: Also Splinter why did you decide to train April as a female ninja? *whispers to Umbra* Let April be present when he answers.**

 **Umbra: *nods and whispers* she's here already**

 **Splinter: well...I thought she had true potential in becoming a kunoichi...and after fighting with Miwa, I see she could do it.**

 **April: *smiles* that's so sweet Senei. I felt honored for you training me.**

 **Splinter: indeed**

 **Red: Splinter did you ever try to reconcile with Shredder when you started dating Tang Shen?**

 **Splinter: I have tried, but as he grew more distant I figured I would let him do his own thing. Occasionally I try to speak with him, but to no avail.**

 **Red: And why'd you never think that Shredder may have kid napped your daughter?**

 **Splinter: well...Tang Shen always had little Miwa, so I thought she was somewhere in the fire so I didn't think of the Shredder kidnapping my daughter.**

 **Karai: ...**

 **Red: Leo why do you try to imitate the character Captain Ryan' from 'Space Heroes' so much? It seems to me, you would do better trying to be yourself when leading your family.**

 **Leo: well...I-.**

 **Raph: yea, I'm getting tired of this stupid "Space Heroes" show. It's really annoying.**

 **Umbra: *sighs* even though I have to agree, let him answer the question Raph!**

 **Raph: *grunts***

 **Leo: I look up to him because he's an amazing leader and I want to be just like him!**

 **Mikey: oooh so you took someone else's leader style?**

 **Umbra: *stifles a laugh***

 **Leo: h-hey shut up!**

 **Mikey: aw come on bro I'm just messing with you!**

 **Raph: Mikey's right though.**

 **Leo: o-ok can we just get on with it!**

 **Red: And have you ever noticed that whatever show you guys are watching, whether it is 'Space Heroes' or anything else, it mirrors what is going on in your lives?**

 **Mikey: THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL THEM! BUT WOULD THEY LISTEN?! NOOOOO!**

 **Umbra: I mean Mikey does have a point there. He did mention that. I mean come on, I've known that since like season 1!**

 **Leo: he's looking way too much into a cartoon.**

 **Umbra: not really...Red's right and you know it. I guess you can say it's something like breaking the 4th wall.**

 **Mikey: what's the 4th wall?**

 **Umbra: it's like...when characters know they're in the show.**

 **Mikey: really that's so cool!**

 **Raph: *face palms* ugh!**

 **Umbra: anyway Red, it was great chatting with you! See ya later! *waves***

 **Red: *leaves***

* * *

 **Umbra: alrighty then! Next up, we have Midnight!**

 **Raph: *mumbles* oh great!**

 **Umbra: come on in Midnight!**

 **Midnight: Hey guys! It's your girl Midnight, Coming at U!**

 **Umbra: heeeeyyyy!**

 **Raph: *mumbles* I swear if they start geeking out again, I'm gonna slap them!**

 **Umbra: we can hear you Raph!**

 **Raph: whatever!**

 **Midnight: By the way, anyone who immediately got that reference, here's a pizza slice**

 **Umbra: *chuckles nervously* sorry I don't get your reference**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Mikey: I'll take the pizza though.**

 **Umbra: *face palms***

 **Midnight: *whispers to Umbra* btw, are u kidding? I actually think you're pretty awesome at roasting... haha, Casey got purty burned.**

 **Umbra: *whispers* heh thanks...but I honestly didn't know if it was good or not *chuckles nervously***

 **Casey: *sneezes like they show in animes* hey! You two are talking about me aren't you?!**

 **Umbra: no absolutely not! Why would we talk about a hockey mask wearing person thing like you?!**

 **Casey: you know what Umbra-?!**

 **Leo: ok you two settle down! *sighs* please Midnight continue**

 **Midnight: So Mikey, do u have a favorite brother?**

 **Mikey: ...uuuuhhhhh**

 **Leo, Raph, and Donnie: *stares intensely at Mikey***

 **Mikey: uuuhhhhh**

 **Midnight: Haha, I probably just started the worst drama ever.**

 **Umbra: hehe yup you sure did. *smirks* I'm playing along. *walks up to Mikey* so do tell us Mikey, which brother is your favorite?**

 **Mikey: Umbra, you're not helping!**

 **Umbra: Awww come on, Midnight here just asked you a question. Can't you just answer her simply question?**

 **Mikey: ugh...Umbra! *notices brothers are still staring* UH...PIZZA IN THE OVEN...YEA! *rushes to kitchen***

 **April: come on Umbra give Mikey a break.**

 **Umbra: I was just teasing him sheesh. I'll just let him microwave his pizza. *looks at Midnight* until Mikey gets back, why don't you continue.**

 **Midnight: Leo, I know after the Invasion u hurt your leg pretty bad. But how come u were able to fight that mutant frog army to save Mikey/April/Casey like nothing, and then go back to being all injured again?**

 **Leo: well...I wouldn't say that I was exactly healed from the fight with the frogs. There was a part where my knee started hurting when I landed a jump, but I had to shake it off. I guess the best way to say it, is that I was focused on one task and not my leg.**

 **Umbra: *whispers to Midnight* if you see the episode again, there was a brief moment where Leo does show signs of pain in his knee before shaking it off...if you didn't know that**

 **Mikey: *yells from kitchen* is it safe to come out now?!**

 **Umbra: *sighs* yes come on out**

 **Mikey: *walks out of kitchen***

 **Midnight: Donnie, heh heh, what if Shini and Renet were crazy over u, who would u pick?**

 **Donnie: wait...what?**

 **Mikey: *glares at Donnie***

 **Donnie: I uh...I honestly have never thought about that. I wouldn't know what to do. Besides *looks at Mikey's glare* Mikey would kill me.**

 **Umbra: *is trying not to laugh over Shini and Renet fighting over Donnie***

 **Donnie: hey, I see you over there!**

 **Umbra: I'm sorry...it's funny!**

 **Donnie: *sighs***

 **Midnight: Raph, do u ever wonder why you're literally the only one in the family/group to have glowing green eyes?**

 **Raph: uh...sometimes I do yes, but it's good to be different than everyone else.**

 **Midnight: I mean they're obviously the best color, but it's kinda funny that Leo, April, and Mikey have blue eyes, and Donnie, Karai, Casey, and Splinter have brown... hmm.**

 **Umbra: I have to agree on that green is the best eye color. *sigh* I wish I had bright green eyes, but I have hazel eyes. Oh well...but I've honestly wondered the same thing.**

 **Donnie: probably something to do with generics.**

 **Umbra: yeeeea but we aren't getting into the science stuff.**

 **Donnie: *shrugs* none of you would understand anyway.**

 **Midnight: Well that is all I have for u guys today! ! Thank u so much for having me, and hopefully I can see all of u again soon! Bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeee**

 **Umbra: see ya! Oh, and thanks for waiting so long for the update!**

 **Midnight: *leaves***

 **Everyone: *stares at Umbra***

 **Umbra: what?**

 **Leo: eh...nothing**

* * *

 **Umbra: ok so we seem to have a new questioner with us today! *looks at notes* it is Angelxoxo8! Come on down!**

 **Angelxoxo8: *walks in* Hi everyone and Umbra! It's nice to meet you.**

 **Umbra: hey there! It's nice to meet you too! Before we start, I just wanted to say that I have read your fanfictions in the past and your Q/A, but I was honestly too shy to review anything so forgive me for that *nervously chuckles* also I hope you don't mind if I just called you Angel.**

 **Angel: Leo, umm...do you still like Karai?**

 **Leo: uh...do you mean as a sister? If you mean that, then yes.**

 **Angel: *blushes* Because you're my favorite turtle...**

 **Mikey: oooooh someone's crushing on you Leo!**

 **Leo: *glares at Mikey* shut up!**

 **Umbra: *smirks***

 **Leo: *glares at Umbra* and what're you smiling at?!**

 **Umbra: oooh nothing...**

 **Leo: grr**

 **Angel: also how did you feel when Shredder...beat you up? That made me really sad...**

 **Leo: well...I felt angry for not being able to defeat him...and the fact that I couldn't sense him behind me *grunts***

 **Umbra: I was honestly freaking out because it was a reference to the 2003 series so...yea. Even though I hate seeing people injured, but I just love the suspense and drama that it creates...don't ask me why.**

 **Everyone: *stares at Umbra***

 **Umbra: what?**

 **Raph: is that why you always injure us in fanfictions**

 **Umbra: *nervously chuckles***

 **Raph: I'm so gonna murder you, you know.**

 **Umbra: yea yea keep saying that**

 **Angel: Raph, how's Chompy? You two are so cute together!**

 **Raph: *pets Chompy* well he's doing just fine...aren't ya?**

 **Umbra: *takes picture***

 **Raph: I saw that!**

 **Umbra: I really don't care anymore.**

 **Angel: April, stop playing with Donnie's feelings and just date him already! Technically the human and turtle thing shouldn't even matter anymore since you're half mutant!**

 **April: ...**

 **Donnie: *blushes***

 **Casey: *glares at Donnie***

 **Everyone else: ...**

 **Umbra: ...well...she does have a point April. You're obviously shoving away Donnie's feelings.**

 **April: well...I-**

 **Casey: it's because she likes me! *smirks* don't ya Red?**

 **April: uh...**

 **Umbra: shut up Casey, no one asked for your opinion!**

 **Angel: *whispers to Umbra* Apriltello is my OTP...**

 **Umbra: *whispers* yea I can definitely see those two being a thing, but I'm not really a hardcore Apriltello fan as much as I am with RaMona. But I believe it's way better than Capril *shutters***

 **Casey: *sneezes like they do in animes again* you're talking about me again, aren't you?!**

 **Umbra: I say you're just catching a cold, Jones.**

 **Casey: grrr!**

 **Angel: Karai, how exactly did you meet Shinigami?**

 **Karai: well...she was my best friend back in Japan back when we were kids. We basically met during our training. I somewhat kept in touch when I had to go to New York, but not so much. And then after I found out who my real father is, she eventually came down to New York.**

 **Shini: *nods***

 **Angel: Donnie, what's your next project from your lab?**

 **Donnie: hmm...I'm actually not working on anything right now. I'm trying to think of what I could make next.**

 **Umbra: *smirks* how about Invisable tbands?**

 **Raph: THIS ISN'T YOUR FANFICTION, UMBRA!**

 **Donnie: yea Umbra, seriously...**

 **Umbra: *somewhat sings* just giving you iddddeeeeeaaaaassssss! *insert evil laughter here***

 **Donnie: grr!**

 **Angel: Mikey, do you watch Pokemon and if you do, what's your favorite Pokemon? Mine is Eevee.**

 **Mikey: oh gosh I do watch Pokemon but oh man, I don't know who to choose! Gaaahhhh!**

 **Umbra: *blushes in embarrassment and rubs head* I uh...I honestly have never gotten into Pokemon that much. I know a few, but not all of them.**

 **Mikey: then why don't Angel and me show you?**

 **Umbra: uh...**

 **Raph: it's probably better than Space Heroes**

 **Leo: hey!**

 **Raph: it's true you know**

 **Leo: grrr!**

 **Angel: Casey, how do you feel about not being in the season 5 theme song for the 2012 show?**

 **Casey: ...**

 **Umbra: uh oh...Angel, you had to ask that question didn't you? Ok, everyone cover your ears!**

 **Everyone: *covers ears***

 **Casey: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIDN'T PUT SOMEONE AS IMPORTANT AS CASEY JONES IN THE FREAKIN THEME SING OF THIS SHOW! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE THAT THEY CAN'T PUT ME IN?! UGGGGHHHHH!**

 ***5 minutes of very loud ranting later***

 **Casey: *panting***

 **Umbra: ...are you done yet?**

 **Casey: I'm still very pissed off!**

 **Umbra: if it makes you feel better, I'm not in it *smirks***

 **Casey: yea, but you're not in the show!**

 **Umbra: *chuckles* well you know what Casey, I can be in the show for only one episode in the entire series and I'll probably be in the theme song longer than you!**

 **Everyone: *laughs***

 **Casey: UMBRA!**

 **Umbra: you can chase me around the lab later. We still have Angel here to ask her questions.**

 **Casey: ugh...whatever!**

 **Angel: Splinter, what was it like taking care of the turtles when you were all mutated?**

 **Splinter: very difficult indeed young one...but I also loved and cared for them and I'm very glad all of us were able to be a family together *smiles***

 **Umbra: Awww that's so sweet!**

 **Turtles: *smile***

 **Angel: And lastly, Umbra, how do you feel about the new show coming out this year for the turtles?**

 **Umbra: um...to tell you the truth I'm feeling very skeptical about it. I'm not really a fan of the art style and I don't like the fact that they made Raph leader. Also, Leo isn't really my favorite turtle, but not having him as leader just wouldn't feel right because he's always been the leader in the other series. I'm not entirely sure if I'm gonna watch it or not but...that's just my opinion.**

 **Raph: hey, what's wrong with me being leader?!**

 **Umbra: *coughs cough* episode 14 of season 1 *cough cough***

 **Raph: hey, I've grown since then!**

 **Umbra: yes, but you're still a hot head!**

 **Raph: *shouts* I am not!**

 **Umbra: *crosses arms* you're yelling at me right now.**

 **Raph: grrr!**

 **Leo: yea I'm gonna have to agree with Umbra on this one.**

 **Raph: what?!**

 **Umbra: *smirks* you heard him**

 **Raph: grrrr!**

 **Angel: Bye everyone! *blushes red before kissing Leo's cheek and leaving quickly***

 **Everyone except Leo: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Leo: *blushes* h-hey shut up!**

 **Donnie: looks like someone's got himself a girlfriend!**

 **Leo: Donnie, shut up or I'll-!**

 **Raph: *smirks* denying it isn't gonna help your case, Leo!**

 **Mikey: yea, they're right!**

 **Leo: will you guys shut up! *turns to Umbra* Umbra, help me out-**

 **Umbra: *is too busy laughing***

 **Leo: gaaaaahhhhh! *face is red and runs out of the room***

 **Umbra: *laughing* oh man, his face was as red as a tomato!**

 **Mikey: yea tell me about it!**

 **Donnie: yea, Angel is pretty cool...even though she has an obvious crush on Leo.**

 **Leo: *screams from the other room* I SAID SHUT UP!**

 **Everyone: *starts laughing again***

* * *

 **Leo: are you guys done now?**

 **Umbra: yup...right everyone?**

 **Everyone: *mumbles* yea yea sure**

 **Umbra: anyway guys, I am so so so so so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter to come out. I've spent the last 2-3 days trying to get this done. Life is just life you know and with that and other fanfictions, I've either just forgot I had a Q/A to work on, or just life has kept me busy. As I said, I'm not gonna be as constant on my Q/A as much as my fanficton. Like I said I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I hope you enjoyed this Q/A. So...bye!**

 **Everyone: byyyyeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Umbra: so what?! You're just gonna try to embarrass me?! I was writing fanfictions! And you never recorded it so how would anyone believe you?!**

 **Casey: *smirks* there are many witnesses...Shortie!**

 **Umbra: *growls* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

 **Casey: *pats Umbra's head* you're short...little Umbra!**

 **Umbra: *grabs Casey's finger and bends it backwards***

 **Casey: owowowowowow! Stop it!**

 **Umbra: call me short one more time! I freakin dare you!**

 **Casey: *smirks* you little pipsqueak! *Umbra bends finger more* owowowowow!**

 **Umbra: don't call me pipsqueak!**

 **Casey: then what would you prefer? A pipsqueak?! (A/N: imaginary cookie for anyone who got that reference)**

 **Umbra: *bends finger to the point where it can break***

 **Casey: GAAAHHHHH!**

 **Leo: *says from behind Umbra* alright Umbra, that's enough. You're gonna break his finger.**

 **Umbra: *glares at Leo* that's the freakin point!**

 **Leo: Umbra seriously, stop!**

 **Umbra: *lets go of Casey's finger* fine!**

 **Casey: *clutching finger* she might've done that already**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes***

 **Raph: what were you two even arguing about?**

 **Umbra: Casey was saying he was gonna show and tell all the questioners that I started the last Q/A singing and embarrass me!**

 **Raph: I mean...we kinda did.**

 **Umbra: shut up! *face turns red***

 **Donnie: aw come on guys, leave her alone!**

 **Umbra: thank you Donnie!**

 **Mikey: but don't you have a singing account on an app?**

 **Umbra: no!**

 **Splinter: alright, let us settle down. We have people waiting.**

 **Umbra: Splinter's right, lets get this started *gives a quick glare at Casey***

 **Casey: *glares back***

* * *

 **Umbra: ok then...lets get started *ruffles through notes* so we have a lovely guest today. Come on in! *smiles***

 **Guest: *walks in***

 **Umbra: hello there! I understand you had something to ask of us.**

 **Guest: I dare the turtles,splinter,April,Casey,Karai,shinigami, and the might mutanimals to watch mr x extrem death to the death a thou 5000 when mike,Casey and mondo raced( and I what to see they reactions)**

 **Mikey: oooooh I remember that!**

 **Casey: me too!**

 **Mondo: it was pretty rad if ya ask me!**

 **Mikey and Casey: *looks at Mondo***

 **Mondo: what?**

 **Everyone else: ...?**

 **Umbra: *pulls out iPad* (A/N: ironically that's where I type my Q/As) I got it pulled up right here. Come around children!**

 **Casey: says the shortie**

 **Umbra: *glares at Casey* what did I just say?! I will break that finger of yours!**

 **Casey: *rolls eyes***

 **Umbra: ok, lets go!**

 ***one episode later***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: *stifles a laugh***

 **Donnie: I um...I don't know what to say about that**

 **Raph: so that's what you guys have been doing all that time!**

 **Casey: yup we could've totally died...and it was awesome!**

 **Mikey: well not the dying part but yea it was fun**

 **Mondo: totally!**

 **Leo: ugh you guys are so reckless**

 **Umbra: and that's surprising you why?**

 **Leo: ...**

 **Umbra: exactly**

 **Leo: whatever**

 **Umbra: anyway, it was lovely having you! See you later! *smiles***

 **Guest: *leaves***

* * *

 **Umbra: ok...next up we have...**

 **Casey: hey Umbra**

 **Umbra: *sighs* what?**

 **Casey: have you ever have trouble getting on roller coasters because of your height?**

 **Umbra: *slams notebook on ground* WILL YOU STOP MAKING SHORT JOKES ALREADY?! I AM NOT SHORT!**

 **Casey: Awww is the little pipsqueak getting angry?**

 **Umbra: DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!**

 **Casey: but you are short!**

 **Umbra: *growls* why I outta-!**

 **Donnie: uh Umbra...Angel is here**

 **Umbra: *looks to see Angel standing in the doorway* oh uh... *clears throat* heh, sorry you had to see that *gives death glare at Casey before looking back at Angel* hi again**

 **Angel: Hi again!**

 **Raph: hey, isn't that Leo's new girlfriend?**

 **Leo: *glares at Raph* shut up Raph!**

 **Raph: *smirks***

 **Angel: Thank you for reading my fanfics, Umbra! It's okay, I don't hold a grudge against you for not reviewing. And no, I don't mind if you call me Angel.**

 **Umbra: oh well it's good to hear that...I actually read your fanfictions before I started writing reviews and all that so...yea *smiles* also good to know I can call you Angel**

 **Angel: So Umbra...who's your favorite character? *smirks***

 **Everyone: *stares intensely at Umbra***

 **Umbra: *mumbles* oh great here we go again *looks at Angel* uh well...lets go over here *drags Angel away from everyone and whispers in ear* my favorite character is Raph *walks back over to others***

 **Leo: *gives glare at Umbra***

 **Umbra: what?**

 **Leo: what did you tell her**

 **Umbra: that's none of your business. If I said it out loud all of you will kill me. But I'll give you guys a hint *glares at Casey* it certainly isn't you Casey!**

 **Casey: What?! Why not me Shortie?**

 **Umbra: THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS! (A/N: note I deal with being called short a lot by my friends...and it happened again this week)**

 **Casey: hmph! Whatever! You're not my favorite either!**

 **Umbra: good! *looks at Angel* sorry again you have to see that. Please continue**

 **Angel: Leo, I'm so sorry that I embarrassed you...I hope you can forgive me. *frowns sadly***

 **Leo: of...course I forgive you. Don't worry about it. Everyone else here is just immature.**

 **Umbra: aw come on Leo *punches his arm* you knew we were just teasing you. No harm done!**

 **Raph: but she totally-.**

 **Leo: don't even finish that sentence Raph!**

 **Raph: whatever**

 **Angel: Also, why did you act so cute with that alien from Dimension X if you know that anything could be dangerous there?**

 **Leo: I thought it was so cute and small**

 **Donnie: Leo, Raph even told you not to mess with anything cute**

 **Raph: yea *slaps Leo* you moron!**

 **Leo: ow! Hey!**

 **Umbra: *gets in between them* I'm not in the mood to see another fight! *mumbles underneath breath* I already have to deal with Casey.**

 **Raph: Hmph, fine! *cross arms***

 **Leo: tsk**

 **Angel: Raph, I dare you to hug Umbra**

 **Raph: what?! Why would I hug her?!**

 **Angel: because you two need to be civil with each other!**

 **Umbra: he's usually the one who makes a big deal about everything**

 **Raph: I do not!**

 **Umbra: *crosses arms* you're doing it right now. Besides, you hugged Karai didn't ya? So why am I any different?**

 **Raph: she's not nearly as annoying as you!**

 **Karai: *sarcastically* oooh that's so sweet!**

 **Raph: *ignores Karai* besides, it was a dare!**

 **Umbra: and this is a dare. Just quit being overly dramatic already or I swear, I'm gonna write myself in one of my fanfictions and-**

 **Raph: ok fine! Just shut up about your fanfiction!**

 **Umbra: that's better.**

 **Umbra and Raph: *hugs***

 **Everyone: awwww**

 **Raph: *roughly shoves Umbra to the ground* ok, we're done here**

 **Umbra: *grunts and stands up* well, good to see that you care**

 **Raph: shut up!**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes***

 **Angel: And Raph, don't you dare diss Leo's show. It's cute when he fanboys over it.**

 **Raph: it's stupid that's what it is!**

 **Leo: hey!**

 **Umbra: I honestly don't like Space Heroes, but at least I'm not freakin bashing him about it *glares at Raph***

 **Raph: who's side are you on, Umbra?!**

 **Umbra: now that I think about it, I kinda want to hear Leo do fanboy scream like Dipper did in Gravity Falls when he found out about who wrote the journals.**

 **Everyone: what?**

 **Umbra: oh right *rubs back of neck* you guys don't know what that show is. Welp, I know what we're watching after this Q/A**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Umbra: it's a good show!**

 **Raph: I certainly don't want to hear a stupid fanboy scream!**

 **Umbra: *smirks* what about a fangirl scream?**

 **Raph: please don't!**

 **Casey: we've already had her fangirl. Honestly, I think fangirls are worse with their stupid high pitched screams!**

 **Umbra: *smirks* and after we're done Gravity Falls, we are gonna go watch anime!**

 **Casey: I rather not Shortie!**

 **Umbra: *death glares at Casey before sighing* anyway...lets move on.**

 **Angel: April, why did you kiss Donnie and then never mentioned it again?**

 **Umbra: yea April *intensely stares at April* I would like to know that too**

 **April: I uh...*looks at Donnie* I...didn't think it was a big deal**

 **Donnie: *looks hurt***

 **April: I mean...I didn't think he would take it as a big deal or anything. I figured if we didn't talk about it, he wouldn't think much of it**

 **Donnie: *glances down* is that what you've always thought?**

 **April: huh?**

 **Donnie: I see...well...I'll be in my lab *goes to lab***

 **Umbra: wha...Donnie!**

 **April: ...**

 **Umbra: *whispers to Angel* please excuse me for my behavior I'm about to display.**

 **Everyone: ?**

 **Umbra: *walks up to April, slaps her, then grabs her shirt* YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T BE FREAKIN TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED HOW DONNIE FEELS! HE HAS BEEN SO OBVIOUS THAT EVEN CASEY HAS NOTICED!**

 **Casey: hey!**

 **Umbra: BUT TO GO AND SAY THAT?! THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE! YOU SHOULD'VE AR LEAST TALKED ABOUT IT AND IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT, IT DOESN'T WORK OUT! BUT YOU SOMETIMES IGNORE DONNIE WHEN HE'S TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU! SO YOU CAN-!**

 **Donnie: *grabs Umbra's shoulder and yanks her away from April***

 **Umbra: huh? *turns towards Donnie* D-Donnie?**

 **Donnie: Umbra please...that's enough.**

 **Umbra: I...thought you were in the lab**

 **Donnie: I was until I heard you screaming. I didn't think you would lose your cool like that...you know, except when mainly Raph and Casey are being stupid**

 **Raph and Casey: hey!**

 **Umbra: it just isn't right**

 **Donnie: it's fine Umbra *sighs and looks at April* can we...talk about this later?**

 **April: uh...sure**

 **Donnie: *nods and looks at Umbra* see...it'll be fine**

 **Umbra: *sighs* fine *looks at April* I'm...sorry I slapped you and screamed at you**

 **April: it's fine...I kinda deserved it**

 **Umbra: *sighs and looks at Angel* like I said, I'm sorry for what just happen. Lets just move on then**

 **Angel: Karai, where exactly were you when the Triceratons invaded?**

 **Karai: huh?**

 **Angel: You never mentioned where you were when you came back or what you were doing, because I know that the brain worm was out of you by then.**

 **Karai: I uh...I was focusing on some other things. I left the city...about 2 or 3 miles out for a little while so I can clear my head.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Karai: so I didn't know about the Triceratons until later.**

 **Leo: I honestly didn't know that**

 **Everyone: *mumbles in agreement***

 **Angel: Donnie, what would you do if you met Albert Einstein?**

 **Donnie: *eyes light up***

 **Umbra: *chuckles* well Raph, looks like we're gonna have a fanboy attack in this Q/A after all**

 **Raph: *glares at Angel* do you have any idea what you've just done?! Ugh!**

 **Donnie: I WOULD TOTALLY ASK HIM ABOUT EVERYTHING! ALL THE TECHNOLOGY THAT HE'S MADE AND MAYBE WATCH HIM AT WORK! *squeals***

 **Raph: ow, my eardrums! *glares at Angel again* you just had to ask that question didn't you!**

 **Umbra: *rolls eyes* oh leave her alone Raph...geez**

 **Angel: And also, why are you so tall, man? You're at least Splinter's height!**

 **Donnie: uh...genetics I guess. I honestly don't know that myself.**

 **Umbra: *smirks***

 **Casey: what are you smirking at shortie?!**

 **Umbra: oh just the fact that Donnie's taller than you.**

 **Casey: what?!**

 **Umbra: *laughs***

 **Casey: grrrr**

 **Umbra: it's only fair. You've been calling me short through out the Q/A**

 **Casey: hmph! *crosses arms***

 **Angel: Mikey, *sings* do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?**

 **Raph: OH GOSH NO!**

 **Mikey: COME ON LET'S GO AND PLLLAAAAYY**

 **Raph: *punches Mikey* SHUT UP!**

 **Mikey: ooowww...**

 **Umbra: *whispers to Angel* I got a video of Raph singing Let it Go from a previous Q/A *smirks***

 **Raph: what was that Umbra?!**

 **Umbra: oooh nothing...**

 **Raph: ugh...stupid Frozen!**

 **Umbra: honestly, I don't hate Frozen, but it's been talked about so much that it's to the point where it's not fun anymore. I don't hate it, but I don't really care for it as much as I used to.**

 **Raph: then why do you act like you're in love with it?!**

 **Umbra: *smirks* because it annoys you**

 **Raph: ugh!**

 **Angel: And yes, you should definitely let us get you into Pokémon, Umbra. Although, I don't really like the Sun and Moon season.**

 **Umbra: *chuckles nervously and rubs the back of neck* well...I don't know...also I don't know what you mean by Sun and Moon season. *mumbles underneath breath* I'm probably gonna get murdered by Pokemon fans for this**

 **Mikey: what was that Umbra?**

 **Umbra: oh uh...nothing...forget it**

 **Mikey: ...oook then**

 **Angel: Casey, April never kissed you, so she doesn't like you that way!**

 **Umbra: *hysterically laughs* ooooh he got burned so hard!**

 **Casey *back slaps Umbra***

 **Everyone: *gasps and looks shocked***

 **Casey: shut up you short little runt!**

 **Umbra: ...**

 **Mikey: uh...Casey...**

 **Umbra: *mutters* you...slapped me *gives death glare at Casey* YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! *charges but them is held back by Mikey***

 **Mikey: Umbra, calm down!**

 **Umbra: LET ME FREAKIN AT HIM!**

 **Mikey: Umbra, please!**

 **Raph: *walks up to Casey and slaps him* you're a moron you know that!**

 **Casey: well who was I supposed to slap? Wanted me to slap Angel?!**

 **Leo: *glares at Casey* if you slap any of the interviewers, you're gonna have a bad time *sighs and looks at Angel* I apologize for this**

 **Umbra: I'M GONNA KILL HIM! LET GO OF ME MIKEY!**

 **Mikey: Umbra please calm down! Doesn't Angel still have questions to ask you?**

 **Umbra: *looks at Angel and sighs* you're right**

 **Mikey: *lets go of Umbra***

 **Umbra: I again apologize Angel but if you were slapped by Casey, you probably would want to murder him too. Please continue**

 **Angel: And when did you exactly become a vigilante?**

 **Casey: since I was in middle school...when else? It's all too obvious sweet heart!**

 **Umbra: *cringes***

 **Raph: did you really just say that?**

 **Donnie: ugh, I hate it when he tries to flirt**

 **Leo: seriously...it's just weird**

 **Mikey: well we all know if he tried flirting with Umbra, she would kill him**

 **Umbra: that doesn't mean he can flirt with Angel here! Ugh! *face palms* lets just move on before Casey goes further!**

 **Angel: Splinter, have you ever given the turtles the 'talk?' *snickers***

 **Umbra: *stifles laughter***

 **Splinter: they are teenagers young one so of course I've given them the talk**

 **Donnie: yes we all know the talk!**

 **Raph: 3 freakin hours of it**

 **Leo: you fell asleep during it!**

 **Raph: oh shut up Fearless!**

 **Mikey: what's the talk?**

 **Leo, Raph, & Donnie: *groans*'should've known this would happen**

 **Donnie: ok Mikey, when a mom and a dad love each other very much-**

 **Mikey: oooh that's the talk. Then yes I've heard the talk**

 **Leo, Raph, & Donnie: *face palm***

 **Umbra: I would make a certain Mean Girls reference but I want to keep this K+ because that's what I made it. If I made it T then I would make that reference. Actually... *smirks***

 **Raph: don't you dare!**

 **Umbra: ON WEDNESDAYS WE WEAR PINK RAPH!**

 **Raph: ugh!**

 **Umbra: but what I mean is Mean Girls is PG13 and I was gonna make a PG13 joke but then decided against it *clears throat* anyway...**

 **Angel: Umbra, what is your favorite TV show and why?**

 **Umbra: oh wow uh...I actually don't know. There's so many tv shows I love...TMNT obviously, Steven Universe, etc...I also watch anime but...I can't really answer that because I don't exactly have one *chuckles nervously***

 **Raph: surprised you're able to watch all of those shows considering your age**

 **Umbra: oh shut up...it's my life. I can watch any cartoon or anime I watch! Besides, aren't you too old to getting angry every few seconds**

 **Raph: oh like you have room to talk!**

 **Umbra: grrr! Whatever!**

 **Angel: To Leo, Raph, and Donnie, hug Mikey because he deserves it. After all, you sometimes don't listen to him and he deserves to be treated with respect!**

 **Leo: what? But we do treat him with respect!**

 **Umbra: *coughs* liar!**

 **Raph: excuse me!**

 **Umbra: oh come on, you guys don't listen to him sometimes! Why do you think there's so many fanfictions about Mikey turning in you guys!**

 **Raph: stop talking about your fanfictions!**

 **Umbra: hey I wrote about Donnie turning on you guys, not Mikey! But still, there are many fanfictions about that!**

 **Donnie: I still don't know why you did that!**

 **Umbra: because I wanted to create suspense!**

 **Leo: anyway, lets just do what Angel asks and hug him**

 **Leo, Raph, & Donnie: *hugs Mikey***

 **Umbra: *takes picture then puts phone in pocket***

 **Raph: *mumbles* two hugs in one day...great**

 **Angel: Okay, that's it from me. Bye! *hugs Leo***

 **Leo: heh, see ya**

 **Umbra: bye Angel!**

 **Angel: *leaves***

 **Umbra: *smirks at Leo***

 **Leo: what?**

 **Umbra: oh you know what**

 **Leo: ugh!**

* * *

 **Umbra: anyway guys, that's it for this Q/A, make sure that-**

 **Casey: ugh, just shut up already shortie!**

 **Umbra: ok...THAT'S IT! *chases Casey tackling him in the process***

 **Leo: uh hey cut it out! *goes to break them apart***

 **Raph: ugh, come on Mikey!**

 **Mikey: *goes with Raph to split them apart***

 **Donnie: uh...*looks at audience* I guess I'll wrap it up. Make sure you leave any questions or dares you want to ask us and uh...yea! I guess we'll see you guys later then**

 **Umbra: *screaming in the background* I'M GONNA KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM!**

 **Donnie: so yea uhh...bye! *runs off to go break up fight***


End file.
